


Let Me Know You

by drachoemaloy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Rated teen for swearing, bucky is no longer the winter soldier, bucky thinks tony is beautiful, like really pre slash, pre slash, tony thinks bucky's arm is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drachoemaloy/pseuds/drachoemaloy
Summary: Bucky just wants to survive and all he knows is killing. But he is NOT the Winter Soldier.Tony knows this but no one else gets it.That was a rubbish summary.





	Let Me Know You

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this it was going to be super long and then it just wasn't. I've been thinking about making it longer for a while but I couldn't think of a good direction to take. I like this how it is though.

It was funny really. Bucky always hated the stupid comments he got regarding his arm. “It’s metal.” Being the worst of them all. Yet when someone changed it up, it just happened to be when he needed to kill them. How could he kill a guy who called his arm beautiful? Okay, he could literally do it in a couple of seconds (depending on the guy’s skill set) with that same ‘beautiful arm’. But still! You don’t kill a guy (who was quite frankly beautiful himself) who complimented you.

“God fucking damnit Tony.” Bucky mentally frowned at the second voice. He was told there would only be Stark. At least Hydra would be sure about their facts. If he was told there was one person, then there was one person. And if there wasn’t, there would be, soon enough. Hydra had that covered.  
Stark put his finger up to Bucky which just made him angry. Who cares if he was beautiful? Bucky was there to kill him. The least he could do was pay attention to Bucky.

“Cap are you not gonna tell Hawkeye off for using names over the comms or inappropriate language?” Stark spoke out loud.

“Hawkeye, codenames, how many times? Ironman, what are you playing at?” A third voice. Bucky needed to get a move on. Which was a shame really. Hydra had spoken so highly of Stark (which may have been the reason Bucky took the job. Can you blame the guy?) and he could see why (although he doubted any of them admired him for his face).

“Just give me a minute Cap.” Stark kept his eye on Bucky.

“Tell me or don’t do it.”

“So bossy.” Stark rolled his eyes. “I think I found The Winter Soldier.” Bucky frowned properly now. He wasn’t The Winter Soldier anymore. He broke out of the coding ages ago. It was his choice to go after Stark and before he killed him he was going to make sure that fact was well known. Sure Bucky might hate himself for it but, now, it’s all he knew: killing. And he needed to survive somehow. He didn’t know why but he felt he needed people to know it was him. Maybe they could capture him and he could serve his sentence for justice of something to make him feel less guilty if they knew it was Bucky. Whatever it was Bucky didn’t like the idea of his victims thinking they had been a part of a methodical killing. He wanted them to know he was human. Flesh and blood and way too willing to do it.

“Tony, get out now, we don’t know how dangerous he is.”

“Names cap and I got this. He hasn’t attacked yet.”

“Tony!” Stark pulled something out his ear and showed it to Bucky. “Earpiece.” He explained. He dropped it and then stood on it with his heel.

“That wasn’t wise,” Bucky mumbled. He was expecting some sort of fight from this guy. Wasn’t he supposed to be smart?

“Ah, he talks.” Stark almost had a teasing smile.

“You think I’m The Winter Soldier.” Stark snorted. 

“No, I know you broke out of that. Of course, no one else believes me. There’s a certain super soldier who doesn’t believe you would still kill if you broke out.” Stark stretched his arms over his head. Bucky frowned. He hadn’t thought about Rogers. Neither of them were the same. Maybe he would understand, not that it mattered to Bucky. He was pretty sure Hydra had thoroughly disposed of Steve’s Bucky. But Rogers was a complication.

“Why are you wearing a suit?” Was all he managed to say. Stark laughed. 

“Just had a meeting. This is so much more exciting.”

There was a silence.

“So Bucky, I can call you Bucky, can’t I? Yeah, I’m gonna call you Bucky. How’s freedom?” Stark had an easy smile.

“Not as free as I thought it would be.” Bucky frowned. He was pretty sure he had his murder pout going. The conversation didn’t exactly give him the freedom to laugh.

“Someone sent you to kill me didn’t they?” Stark suddenly wasn’t smiling.

“I’m not allowed to discuss my missions.” Stark frowned deeper. “Especially to them.” That got a small smile. Wow, okay, Bucky had forgotten how good it felt to make someone smile.

“Shame. I’d get loads of time off work for a trial against them.” There was a silence. Bucky didn’t exactly know how any of that worked so he thought it best he didn’t say anything.

“Are you going to hand me over?” Bucky finally asked. He didn’t know why or when he decided he wasn’t going to kill this guy but here he was standing like a loser asking the dumbest question.  


“I don’t have to. You know that right? You must have one your research on me. If you wanted I could get my lawyers on this case and you’d be properly free.” Stark watched Bucky closely.

“What about… Rogers?” Bucky didn’t know why he hesitated. Rogers was/should be his past. There was no more ‘Steve and Bucky’. He should be able to say the name without his throat closing up.

“That’s up to you. It’s all up to you. But I… we can help.” Stark looked sincere.

“I don’t remember a lot.” Maybe that was a white lie. He still didn’t remember it all but he remembered more than he thinks people would expect off of him.

“That’s to be expected.”

“I don’t wanna hurt him.” Wait, what? At this point, Bucky wasn’t even thinking about what he was saying. He felt he couldn’t lie to Stark.

“So you remember him?”

“Suppose.” Don’t give away any more information than necessary.

“Then you won’t hurt him.” Did Stark even know Steve Rogers?

“It’s not as easy as that. I…”

“You don’t have to explain. It is what it is. I’m not going to question that.”

“You will eventually.” Bucky frowned. He missed making him smile already. That was good like plums. This was just depressing. 

“Save it for later?” Stark tilted his head. Bucky froze before nodding. “So there will be a later?” Stark asked carefully. Bucky didn’t answer. “Look, they’re gonna be here any second trying to rescue me. I can help you if you want. I just need you to decide what you want.”

“Why do you think I need help?” Bucky was doing fine on his own thank you very much.

“Your arm keeps twitching, you haven’t killed me yet, you don’t have a permanent residence and… well… I can smell you from here and it’s not nice.” Stark seemed pretty confident in his answer.

“Do you always make jokes when being held at gunpoint?” Bucky was confused and just wanted to get the job done but Stark was right. He hadn’t killed him yet.

“Might as well go out on a laugh. But I’m not joking, you’re gonna need like a week-long shower.” Bucky cocked his gun and Stark’s eyes focused off of Bucky and onto the Gun. Bucky can’t say he didn’t smile at seeing Stark swallow.

Before they could continue their discussion the door flew off its hinges but Bucky didn’t move.

“Told you they would come.” Stark looked back to Bucky.

“Tony, don’t do that!” A voice came and Bucky forced himself not to flinch at the familiarity. 

“I told you, Cap, I got this.” Credits to Stark, he held the eye contact. “You just have to say the word.” Stark was talking to him now. “Put the gun down,” Despite himself, Bucky did so, “I can help and maybe make you a present.” Stark’s eyes flickered to Bucky’s arm.

“Tony, what are you doing?” The question went unanswered. Stark still watched Bucky. He couldn’t do it. He lifted his gun back up and aimed.

“I killed your parents, why do you think I won’t kill you?” He took a step forward. 

“Cap don’t move. I got this.” Stark’s only reaction was him raising his hands.

“Tony?” The voice was pained. Bucky blocked it out.

“I don’t doubt you could kill me.” Stark absently gestured to the gun.

“That’s not what I asked,” Bucky muttered and took another step.

“Okay. You want help. You don’t want to do this anymore. You want to change. The rush isn’t there anymore. You’re sick of it. You’re upset and angry and tired. You don’t want it.” Stark kept calm and Bucky didn’t know what to do. 

“You don’t know me!” He took another step.

“Then give me the chance to.” Stark stepped forward as well, lowering his arms, pushing Bucky’s gun towards the ground as he did so. The silence was deafening. Bucky didn’t want this but Stark was right. He kept killing for the rush. It was so good and then it wasn’t but he didn’t know how to get out.

“All of it. It will all go?” He was crumbling and he could feel it.

“All of it. You won’t have to even think.” Bucky tensed.

“No. I want to think for myself. I’ll do what I want to do.”

“Of course. It was a stupid thing to say. You can think and do whatever you want.” Stark sounded so sincere he couldn’t help it. He dropped his gun but still kept Stark’s gaze.

“Okay.” He whispered.

“Yeah?” Stark’s shoulders lost tension. Bucky nodded and finally looked away.

“Great! Okay, we’ll get you back to the tower. I guess you’ll want your own floor. I’ll get onto the legal stuff right away.” Stark started rambling about his plans.

“Tony, what’s going on?” 

“Barnes is coming to live in the tower.” Stark shrugged like it was obvious.


End file.
